Difficult lessons to learn
by Jesstew
Summary: Pós Lua Nova. Edward ainda não aceita o fato de Bella querer se transformar em vampira, porém ela está irredutível. Então, em uma noite eles discutem e algo estranho acontece: Eles trocam de corpos. Como será que uma humana irá se virar no corpo do namorado vampiro? *Baseado no filme Se eu fosse você?*
1. Chapter 1

Pós Lua Nova.

Edward não quer que Bella se transforme em vampira. Bella quer Edward aceite sua escolha. Eles discutem, mas algo estranho acontece: Eles trocam de corpos. *Baseado no filme "E se eu fosse você?"*

* * *

**Prólogo**

Era como se tudo tivesse nos trazido a esse momento. Se tivessem me perguntado há umas semanas atrás se eu o amava eu teria dito que sim. Se me perguntassem agora eu diria "com toda certeza". Não restavam dúvidas. Ele era meu porto seguro, minha vida.

Depois do que passamos, agora eu podia ver que era o destino. O destino estava nos ensinando uma lição que, sinceramente, levaríamos para o resto de nossa eternidade.

Ao entendermos a perspectiva um do outro, pudemos apenas nos conhecer mais e isso serviu para nos fortalecer. Apesar de nosso caminho ter havido muita dor, houve também uma felicidade que eu nunca imaginei ser possível e portanto, eu nunca poderia me arrepender das escolhas que me trouxeram até aqui.

* * *

N/A: Olá a todos! Essa é a primeira fanfic que eu decido postar. Esse é apenas o prólogo, se alguém quiser ler o primeiro capítulo que está pronto eu vou postá-lo até domingo. Eu ainda não sei se será uma oneshot ou uma short-fic.

Comentem por favor!

Até logo,

Jesstew.


	2. Chapter 2

**The change**

**Bella POV**

Eu não podia acreditar que estávamos tendo essa briga outra vez. Será que ele não entendia que o que eu mais quero é estar ao seu lado para sempre?

"Edward". Eu disse suavemente, tentando me acalmar. "Não estamos discutindo isso de novo. Já foi decidido."

"Não, Bella. Eu não vou deixar você se transformar em um monstro. Isso é errado. Não posso tirar sua vida dessa maneira". Pelo seu tom de voz eu podia ver que ele estava perdendo a paciência. Assim como eu.

"Seus irmãos já votaram! Eles me querem como parte da família, portanto já está decidido. Eu vou me transformar depois da minha formatura, você querendo ou não".

"Não é que eu não queira você, Bella. O que eu não quero é que você se transforme em um mons..." Eu o interrompi.

"Você não é um monstro. Você é a criatura mais altruísta que eu já conheci". Eu disse, tentando fazê-lo mudar de opinião. Edward tinha que entender que eu me tornaria uma vampira em breve.

Levantei-me de sua cama e fui olhar pela enorme janela de seu quarto para me acalmar. A paisagem era deslumbrante. O sol, muito raro por aqui, estava começando a sumir no horizonte. Os Cullen estavam aproveitando o dia de sol para fazer uma viagem de caça, mas logo estariam chegando. O único que ficou foi Edward, preferindo caçar na região para não ficar longe de mim.

Virei para olhar em sua direção. "Olha, Edward. Eu sei que você pensa que não tem alma e teme destruir a minha, mas eu acredito que você tenha alma. Eu só quero passar a eternidade o seu lado..." Edward não me deixou terminar a frase.

"Eu sei disso, Bella." Ele disse rispidamente. "Mas você tem que pensar mais. O que você vai dizer a Charlie? Ele vai achar que você está na faculdade, mas e quando você não voltar para vê-lo nunca mais? E a sua mãe? Você vai sentir falta deles, Bella, eu sei que você vai". Ele tomou uma respiração desnecessária. "Você não pode simplesmente jogar tudo para o alto por mim! Eu quero ser capaz de dar as coisas para você e não de tirá-las! Eu não vou poder conviver comigo mesmo sabendo que eu fui o responsável por ter feito isso com você!". Ele terminou a frase quase em um rugido. Isso me deixou com raiva.

"Eu já sei do que eu vou abrir mão ao me tornar uma vampira. Eu sei! Mas eu já escolhi a minha vida, quero começar a vivê-la!". Minha calma já tinha se perdido há muito tempo. Eu estava praticamente gritando com ele. Eu queria me sentir mal por estar usando esse tom de voz, mas nesse momento eu não consegui. Ele tinha me deixado com raiva.

"Você não sabe pelo o que está pedindo. Não sabe as conseqüências de..." Eu o interrompi.

"Eu sei muito bem, Edward!"

Comecei a andar pelo quarto. "**Esse é o problema!**". Dissemos juntos.

"**Você não entende!". **Dissemos juntos novamente. Ele começou a andar vagarosamente na minha direção.

**"Você é a pessoa mais teimosa que eu já conheci". **Em sincronia novamente.

**"Será que você não..." **Juntos. Isso já estava começando a ficar esquisito.

Suspirei.

**"Quer parar de..." **Dessa vezEdward grunhiu frustrado. Ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo nervosamente.

**"Se eu fosse você, eu..." **Mais uma vez dissemos as palavras juntos. Porém dessa vez algo aconteceu.

Eu me senti caindo. Era como se o mundo ao meu redor estivesse girando de forma vertiginosa e eu estivesse sendo arrancada do meu corpo e caindo em uma escuridão sem fim. Eu percebi que meus olhos estavam fechados, mas não conseguia abri-los. Eu queria gritar e pedir por ajuda, mas eu não conseguia. Tudo o que eu podia fazer era cair, cair e cair. Onde estava Edward? Por que ele não me ajudava?

A sensação de vazio começou a aumentar e eu não sabia o que fazer. De repente eu vi uma luz. Uma luz branca muito forte que me cegou completamente.

E no momento seguinte eu abri meus olhos. Assim que eu o fiz, eu me vi. Será que eu estava olhando para um espelho? Meu rosto estava pálido e minha expressão era de puro choque. Eu podia ouvir meu coração acelerado e minha respiração descompassada. Mas havia algo errado. Eu não estava respirando. E eu não sentia meu coração batendo. Mas como eu podia ouvi-lo?

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. Foi então que eu senti. O cheiro mais delicioso que eu já tinha sentido em toda minha vida. Eu nem podia descrevê-lo. Sentir isso fez minha garganta arder absurdamente e eu repeli um impulso de correr para o cheiro. Mas o que estava acontecendo? Onde estava Edward?

"Edward?" Eu perguntei. Porém minha voz saiu errada. Era uma voz masculina, mas não uma voz comum, era ela aveludada e macia. Era uma voz que eu conhecia muito bem. Era de Edward.

"Bella?" Eu ouvi minha voz perguntar, mas não era eu que havia pronunciado tais palavras.

Eu vi meu reflexo se mexer quando eu estava completamente imóvel. Dei alguns passos para trás. E foi aí que eu percebi que eu não estava diante de um espelho. Eu estava na frente de... mim mesma. Era um clone? Não era possível. E então eu olhei para mim mesma. Para meu corpo e minhas mãos. Essa não era eu, não era o meu corpo, não era minha voz. Era Edward! Eu então eu olhei para frente e vi que... "eu" estava fazendo o mesmo.

"Espere um minuto..." Eu disse, minha voz saindo como a de Edward novamente. Meu outro "eu" levantou a cabeça e olhou para onde meu eu estava. Eu estou no corpo de Edward? Como isso é possível? Isso quer dizer que ele estava no meu?

"Edward!"

"Bella!"

"O que... mas... O que está acontecendo? Eu estou no seu corpo e você está no meu? É isso?" Eu disse tentando entender.

"Eu acho que sim" Minha voz disse.

"Isso não é um sonho?"

"Como poderia? Eu não posso dormir Bella".

Silêncio.

Então eu comecei a me aproximar dele. Ou melhor, de mim. O cheiro ficou insuportável. Tudo o que eu mais queria era cravar meus dentes em sua garganta e... Espere. O que eu estava pensando? Eu não podia fazer isso. Eu tenho que me controlar, afinal se Edward foi capaz, então eu também sou. Eu devo resistir. Ele deve ter percebido que algo em minha expressão estava errado.

"Bella, você está bem?" Ele perguntou cautelosamente.

Eu engoli. Minha garganta estava pegando fogo.

"Estou com sede, eu acho. Seu cheiro... " Não terminei a frase. Só o que eu podia fazer era me afastar. Pensei em dar alguns passos até a porta do quarto, mas em milissegundos eu já estava lá. Eu tinha que me acostumar com a velocidade.

Olhei para ele. Sua expressão era de compreensão e ao mesmo tempo de choque.

"Temos que fazer alguma coisa". Ele disse.

"Não tem o que fazer. Espere. Eu posso lidar com isso." Eu disse para Edward, mas eu estava dizendo mais para mim mesma. Fechei os olhos para me concentrar.

"Tente não respirar... No começo era o que eu fazia".

"Tudo bem". Quando o seu (meu) cheiro não estava mais nublando minha mente era muito melhor. Eu já podia me concentrar e realmente _ver _as coisas ao meu redor.

A visão de vampiro era perfeita. Eu podia ver cada detalhe do quarto, as minúsculas rachaduras que nenhum humano jamais poderia enxergar. Tudo estava mais vibrante e colorido. Até mesmo eu estava mais... bonita. Quando eu olhei para a enorme janela, o sol estava quase sumindo, a paisagem parecia mais laranja que o normal e eu podia até distinguir uma nova cor. Eu não podia nomeá-la. Olhei novamente para Edward. Eu tinha certeza que não havia passado nem um segundo.

"Assim é melhor" Eu disse e sorri. Ele sorriu de volta e eu comecei a me aproximar. Eu podia sentir seu coração acelerando, mas não foi tão ruim como da outra vez. De repente meu sorriso ficou muito maior. "Vai ser interessante poder ver as reações que eu causo em você, só para variar um pouco".

Edward riu.

"Não sei se posso concordar. Mas pelo menos você não pode ler minha mente". Era verdade. Eu não tinha ouvido nada de sua mente até agora. Fiquei um pouco decepcionada.

"Viu? É assim que eu me sinto".

Eu estava tão próxima a ele. Levantei minha mão e toquei seu rosto. Era tão suave e quente e... estranho.

"Isso é tão estranho".

"Eu sei"

Olhamos nos olhos um do outro por um momento. De repente começamos a rir.

"Edward, como vai ser isso? Como vamos explicar para sua família? Não vai ser fácil, tenho certeza que irão pensar que somos loucos" Eu disse meio desesperada. "E quanto a Charlie?"

"Calma, Bella. Vamos pensar em alguma coisa". Edward pegou minha mão e me arrastou para a cama. Quer dizer, ele tentou. Eu era a mais forte agora. "Vamos, Bella." E eu me permiti ser puxada.

Sentamos no meio da cama. Eu peguei sua mão com o maior cuidado possível e comecei a brincar com seus dedos.

"Edward, eu acho melhor não contar nada para sua família ainda, talvez isso passe amanhã ou coisa assim".

"Por mim tudo bem" Ele suspirou. "Isso é tão estranho".

"Sim. Você vai ter que ir para minha casa, Charlie não vai me deixar passar a noite aqui".

"Tudo bem, eu posso lidar com isso, a pior parte vai ficar com você. Como enganar seis vampiros?"

"Será que Alice viu isso?" Eu perguntei com pouco de esperança na voz.

"Talvez. Temos que esperar para ver."

De repente sons inconfundíveis de pensamentos vieram a minha mente.

_... por que Emmett tinha que se sujar tanto? Agora ele terá que se limpar primeiro antes de finalmente podermos..._

_... assim que eu chegar terei que ver com que roupa Bella está. Será que ela colocou as roupas que eu deixei lá?_

_... com Esme, mas ainda terei que ir ao hospital..._

_... terei que arrumar a cozinha antes de Bella ir. Quem sabe eu possa fazer algo para ela comer e..._

_... mas se Alice quiser que eu poupe alguma roupa dela é melhor ela não.._

_... minha Rose. Mas, hey, o que você está fazendo com a Bella, Edward? Já estamos chegando, viu? É melhor colocarem alguma roupa, não estou a fim de ver você nessa situação. Se bem que Bella é capaz de corar até a morte... seria divertido..._

Eu enrijeci com esse último pensamento. Só Emmett mesmo para pensar em algo do tipo. Edward percebeu e levantou a cabeça para me olhar.

"O que foi?"

"Eles estão chegando".

"Ok". Ele disse se levantando da cama, sorrindo. "Hora do show".

Eu estava na porta do quarto em menos de um segundo. Olhei para trás e Edward ainda estava caminhando.

"Você não pode usar sua velocidade o tempo todo. Eles vão ver que algo está errado. Eu não uso a velocidade o tempo todo, principalmente quando estou perto de você". Edward disse em um sussurro quase inaudível.

"Tudo bem, só preciso me acostumar com isso". Eu disse acenando. Virei e abri a porta. "Primeiro as damas".

Edward riu. Quando estávamos na metade do corredor, pude ouvir Alice subindo. Seus passos eram rápidos e leves. Segundos depois ela estava parada bem em nossa frente. Edward se assustou. Mas no momento Alice estava olhando para mim.

_...Você perdeu toda a diversão. Tinha que ver como o Emmett capturou o urso dessa vez. Além disso, os leões da montanha estavam deliciosos... Argh, quando será que a Bella vai aprender a usar as roupas que eu compro para ela? _

Os pensamentos de Alice eram tão rápidos e mudavam de direção tão rápido que eu já me sentia tonta.

"Hey, Alice". Disse Bella. " Como foi a caçada?"

"Foi... normal". Ela respondeu e suspirou. "Bella, vamos... Eu preciso que você coloque as roupas que eu..."

"Não, Alice. Por favor. Outro dia, pode ser? Estou realmente cansada e Charlie já vai chegar logo em casa".

A mente de Alice se perdeu em um futuro não tão distante. Visões minhas com roupas bonitas e caras demais, com o cabelo preso em um coque chique. Espero que ainda seja Edward até lá, pensei amargamente.

Ela fingiu um suspiro triste.

"Está bem, Bella. Mas da próxima vez você não escapa".

"Alice, não sei porque você implica tanto com as roupas da Bella. Ela se sente confortável assim e pronto". Eu disse defensivamente.

"Edward, não se meta".

E então ela correu para seu quarto, provavelmente. Mas eu estava um pouco decepcionada. Eu não havia identificado nada em seus pensamentos que pudesse me alertar de que ela havia visto o que aconteceu comigo e com Edward.

Ele olhou para mim com questionamento em seus olhos. Como resposta eu apenas neguei com a cabeça. Coloquei meu braço ao redor de sua cintura e seguimos para as escadas.

Quando chegamos na sala, os Cullen já estavam espalhados. Esme desapareceu na cozinha, pensando algo sobre "limpar a bagunça de mais cedo", provavelmente a bagunça que Edward fez para preparar meu almoço. Rosalie estava em uma poltrona lendo uma revista, Jasper e Carlisle estavam em frente a e TV e Emmett caminhava em nossa direção com um sorriso nos lábios.

_Divertiram-se muito hoje Edward? O que será que ficaram fazendo... jogando xadrez? _

Mas ele falou diretamente com Edward.

"Então, Bella. Aproveitaram bem o dia?"

"Com certeza, Em". Ele franziu o cenho. Eu não costumava chamá-lo de "Em", apenas Edward e sua família. Eu pigarreei. Edward pareceu ter percebido seu pequeno deslize e corou.

Emmett riu. Ele adorava quando eu tinha essas reações humanas. Pra ele quanto mais constrangedor, melhor. Era irritante, mas dessa vez, quem corou de fato foi Edward. Tecnicamente. Depois, ele logo correu escada a cima. Alguns segundos depois eu pude ouvir o barulho de um chuveiro sendo ligado.

_Finalmente. _Foi o pensamento de Rosalie. Ela correu escada a cima no mesmo segundo e seus pensamentos já estavam me causando náuseas. Ew.

"Er... Bella, acho que é melhor levar você para casa. Charlie vai chegar logo...".

_Na verdade, ele vai demorar um pouco mais do que o normal e por isso ele pedirá pizza... _Alice pensou de algum lugar da casa.

"Ok".

Ao passarmos por Jasper ele virou a cabeça em nossa direção com o cenho ligeiramente franzido, mas não disse nada.

_Os sentimentos de ambos estão confusos. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? _

Sim, Jasper. Eu simplesmente troquei de corpo com Edward. Eu queria responder, mas fiquei calada.

Caminhamos até a garagem onde se encontrava o Volvo. E então eu me lembrei. Eu teria que dirigi-lo. Particularmente, nunca tive muito apreço por carros esportivos e rápidos, mas de alguma forma esse pensamente me animou.

Eu sorri.

"Cuidado com o meu carro". Edward murmurou um pouco ansioso demais.

Eu não respondi. Sabia que os Cullen ainda podiam nos ouvir. Abri a porta para ele, rindo mentalmente, e assim que ele entrou com uma bufada, eu fechei a porta e corri para o lado do motorista.

Assim que saí com o carro, pisei fundo no acelerador, cantando pneus. Edward se afundou no banco. Olhei para ele e sua expressão era de puro pânico. Eu não podia mais agüentar, então irrompi em uma gargalhada.

"Com medo, Edward?"

"Não!" Ele respondeu rápido demais. "É só que... você nunca dirigiu um carro tão rápido e... você pode perder a direção". Ele explicou debilmente.

"Ah, fala sério, Edward. Eu sou uma vampira agora. Meus instintos estão bem melhores".

Ele engoliu em seco, mas relaxou um pouco. Um pouco.

Com a velocidade chegamos na casa de Charlie em dez minutos. Parei o carro no acostamento.

"Como isso vai funcionar?" Eu perguntei.

"Como sempre. Eu volto para minha casa e volto quando Charlie estiver dormindo. Ou melhor, _você_ vai".

Eu não havia percebido antes, mas o seu (meu) cheiro ficava realmente mais forte em ambientes fechados. No carro parecia vinte vezes mais concentrado. Eu precisava de ar puro, minha garganta ardeu de uma forma ainda mais descontrolada. Ai.

"Ok". Eu disse, tentando não respirar mais. Ele percebeu meu súbito desconforto e olhou para mim. Desviei os olhos.

"Bella. Olhe pra mim". Ele disse suavemente. Quando eu não olhei, seu braço se esticou e ele puxou meu queixo para ele. "Acho... que talvez seja melhor você caçar". Sua voz estava um pouco hesitante. "Você sabe que eu cacei ontem, mas no começo, eu caçava com mais frequência que o necessário. Era mais fácil de suportar".

Eu suspirei.

"Ok. Eu vou ser uma vampira em breve, não é? Devo me acostumar". Eu ri e ele me acompanhou.

"Exatamente". Assim que ele pronunciou tais palavras começou a se aproximar de mim. Fechei os olhos e senti seu nariz contra o meu e logo depois seus lábios. Não era frio como eu estava acostumada. Era quente, muito quente e suave. Prolonguei o beijo o máximo que eu pude, explorando e saboreando as novas sensações. Era_ tão _estranho. Minhas mãos foram para sua nuca e as suas estavam na minha cintura e subiam para minha cabeça. Eu tinha que me lembrar o tempo todo que agora _ele _era o frágil.

Cedo demais ele se afastou para poder respirar. Ambos estávamos ofegantes.

"Isso foi... estranho". Ele disse, tentando controlar sua respiração. E podia ouvir seu coração descompassado e seu rosto corado.

"Sim, foi".

E então começamos a rir.

Poucos minutos depois eu pude ouvir os pensamentos de Charlie se aproximando.

_O que será que Bella fez para o jantar? Estou morto de fome. Espero que aquele garoto não esteja lá..._

Suspirei.

"Charlie está chegando". Eu disse. "Eu vou caçar e volto mais tarde".

"Certo".

"E lembre-se de não ser estranho com o Charlie e o mais importante: você é uma menina, ok?"

Ele sorriu.

"Eu sei disso, Bella".

"Certo". Repeti.

E então ele me deu um selinho e saiu do carro, e foi correndo para dentro da casa. Arranquei com o carro no segundo seguinte e assim que virei a esquina, o carro de Charlie virou a rua.

* * *

Hey, gente!

Esse foi o primeiro capítulo mesmo... O que acharam?

Esse é curto mesmo, mas os próximos serão bem maiores, só depende de vocês comentarem!

Tenham em mente que essa é a minha primeira fanfic!

Bjos.


End file.
